The present invention relates to an electric water spray gun, particularly an electric water spray gun which makes use of a power source in any automobile to pump water from any water source to provide high pressure water without impurities such as sludge. It is a device which can be used conveniently.
Generally, a water spray gun is connected to a tap of city water to provide water flow simply with the inherent water pressure of city water. If high water pressure is required, it is necessary to install a large water tank at the roof. Such a water spray gun can provide high water pressure if the inherent water pressure is low, such as that at the end of city water distribution pipeline, or at the river side. In some occasions, it is necessary to get water manually. Moreover, waste of water may occur for there is no means to stop the water flow in the conventional water spray gun. Therefore, there is need of a convenient device to pump water from a river or stream in outdoor activities or for car washing.